Power Plant
The Power Plant is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Dynatron is the boss of this stage. This stage is located somewhere in between Illinois and Indiana. Background Call's Explanation "Mighty No. 3 'Dynatron' was spotted at this facility. We suspect she may attempt to siphon its power." Brand's Advice "Professor? I have infiltrated the power plant. My blades hunger, waiting only to be unleashed... The lighting here is unstable. I am no stranger to darkness, but Beck should be wary." Enemies *Combroid-Riot *Combroid-Gorilla *Dust Boxer *Elecbee *Eleclesia *Pico Police *Propellifter *Propy *Robosec *Dynatron (Boss) Boss Battle The boss fight is actually quite simple, with very few attacks, but they can be very dangerous. Attack 1: Dynatron fires multiple bits that can stick to walls and to the player in two different ways: she may fire them all at the player, attempting to stick them all to him, or she may fire them in a wide spread towards the player, trying to make an area of extreme danger for her next attack. When shot, these bits can be destroyed and count as projectiles, showing the use for Brandish form, to destroy these extremely quickly and easily with all of the techniques available. If the bits stick to the player, they can be destroyed by mashing the controls, much like breaking out of ice in Cryosphere's boss fight. Some can stick to the ceiling and walls, rendering them impossible to destroy. Attack 2: After firing multiple volleys of bits, she will go into the top corner of the screen, and fire a continuous stream of electricity to all the bits. After a few seconds of firing, she will go down to the bottom corner of where she was before, changing the paths of the electricity as she does so. After a few more second of firing, she will stop, destroying all the bits. Attack 3: Despite its simplicity, this attack is quite hard to dodge as it is not telegraphed in any way. She will attempt to harm the player through contact damage and reposition herself, while putting herself at risk from your shots. She will do this in a few patterns, like moving along the bottom of the stage, which can be avoided by AcXelerating over her, or she may move up suddenly while on her path, before sinking back down and continuing, which can be avoided by AcXelerating under her while she does this. When down at half health, she puts a destructible shield around her and improves her first attack with glowing bits that, when electrified, release sparks that travel along the walls and ground towards the player. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Sprinter - Right after first 5 holes that cause instant death, be ready for this part. * Quick Clear - In the room where Dynatron clocks you on first time. * Sprinter - After first clocked room, right before 3 holes that cause instant death. * Sprinter - The place where this game gives you a crouch dash tip; you need to do this fast without hesitating. * Quick Clear - In the second locked room. Ranking Grading targets * Clear Time: 7:00 * Kills: 92 * Combo: 20 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 81,500 points * A Rank: 52,250 points * B Rank: 41,250 points * C Rank: 27,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia * Brandish helps Beck by destroying the Pico Police that are crawling behind a glass wall. This renders his helping null, since the Pico are not in Beck's path nor harming him in any way. Category:Locations Category:Stages